


You Look Lovely Beneath Me

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Beard Kink, Bottom Steve, Boys Kissing, Cuddling, Curvy Tony, Domestic Superheroes AU, Fingering, Fluff, Gay Sex, Grinding, M/M, Probably ooc, Smut, Top Tony, bearded steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Tony tops Steve.





	You Look Lovely Beneath Me

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write a thing- Also, I haven't seen Endgame yet-- 
> 
> I headcanon Tony as having very wide hips and just being overall curvy-- Plus, Steve with a beard is great so, Bearded Steve.

Tony whined into Steve as he thrusted forward, their excitements rubbing together. Their lips locked in a flurry of heated kisses. Steve's hands rested on Tony's wide hips, Tony's own were wrapped around Steve's torso. They thrusted in sync with each other, each thrust earning another whine or gasp from Tony. He's always been vocal. 

"Steve, please..." Tony gasped, hot breath hitting Steve's neck.  
"Are you sure?" Steve responded, beard brushing against Tony's shoulder.  
"Yes...I want to..." The inventor growled, pushing Steve down onto the bed.  
"Alright..." The blond man murmured, allowing the black-haired man to pin him down by his wrists. Tony removed his jeans, erection standing proud. Steve slid off his boxers, being tossed aside, laying on his back.

Iron Man lubed up his fingers and pressed on against Captain America's tight ring of muscle.  
"A-Ahh..." Steve whined, one finger entering him.  
"It's been a while, hasn't it? You're always so tight..." The man purred, fingers slowly stretching the more muscular man. Captian America gripped the sheets as Tony added another finger and angled them. Tony smirked at the blond, who's face was contorted into an expression of pleasure. Steve let out a gasp as Tony forced his fingers deeper into the him.

"Oh, god...T-Tony...Please..." The muscular male whined, bucking forward into the empty air.  
"Hmm? Please, what?" Tony smirked slyly, knowing full well what the other male wanted. He wanted to hear him say it.  
"Please...F-Fuc- AAAHH!" Steve stammered, suddenly shrieking as a white-hot surge of pleasure shook through his whole body.  
"Come on, Cap. Talk to me, babe..." Tony soothed, taking hold of one of the larger man's hands with his free one.  
"P-Please...Fuck me...I want you...I-I need you..." Rogers begged, stiff cock soaked with pre.

Tony removed his fingers and changed his position. He lubed up his member and forced it into Steve, sliding in with relative ease.  
"S-Shit..." The blond grunted, gripping the gray bedsheets again.  
"You look so beautiful beneath me, Cap." The black-haired man purred, thrusts slowly picking up speed.  
"G...ahhh...T-Tony..." Steve moaned, biting his bottom lip, rather hard.  
Tony leaned down, passionately kissing his lover. "Babe...You shouldn't bite your lip...blood doesn't look good in a beard...plus, I don't want you to ruin those beautiful lips..."  
"Just shut up and fuck me, Stark." 

Tony picked up his pace, beginning to feel his climax to grow.  
"Ahh...Steve...You feel so good...so warm..." Tony moaned, thrusting faster.  
"D-Don't stop...I'm gonna..." The bearded bottom warned, orgasm threatening to spill.  
"Me, too, babe..." Stark replied. After a few thrusts, the pair came in unison. Tony's seed coated Steve's insides while Steve's own covered his well-built stomach. Tony pulled out and collapsed next to his lover, both still seeing stars.

"Tony..."  
"Yes?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too."

\----

"Hey, Tony?" Steve asked, wearing just sweatpants on the couch.  
"Hmm?" Tony replied, turning away from the movie they were watching.  
"Do you think I should shave?" Rogers questioned, running his fingers through the facial hair.  
"If you shave, I will actually fucking kill you." Tony growled, expression serious. Steve locked lips with Iron Man, their facial hairs scraping each other's faces.  
"It was just a joke, hon." Steve chuckled, pulling the curvy man onto his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, kudos and comments really make my day!


End file.
